


Goodbye Love

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Zhong Chen Le, Heavy Angst, M/M, Married Life, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been married for almost 7 years but they mostly fight.That is when Donghyuck suddenly make a deal with Mark before they divorce... what will happen to them once they got attached again and the truth finally reveal at the end?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Goodbye Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my another bad attempt in making a nice story😂 btw, i hope u will like it and enjoy reading~

Mark walk out from the flower shop with a wide smile while holding a bouquet of roses. Suddenly his phone ringing as someone call him. He take out his phone from his jeans pocket and glance at the caller name.

'Hyuckie love❤' Mark sighed before decline the call. He doesn't have any mood to argue or talk with Donghyuck for now. He need to meet his girlfriend. He shove the phone inside his pocket back before walking away from the flower shop. Once Mark arrived home, he tiredly enter his home. Donghyuck that was sitting on the couch, waiting for Mark, sighed at the sight Mark being a bit tipsy.

"Hyung.. where have you been?" Donghyuck asked as he hold Mark's right arm to help him standing properly. Mark groaned and pull away his arm from Donghyuck's grip harshly almost making Donghyuck fall. "What are your problem? Stop controlling my life!" Mark raised his voice making Donghyuck flinch.

"Hyung.. today is Chenle's birthday.. but you didn't even wish his birthday" Donghyuck sighed leaving Mark alone in the living room. Mark hiccuped twice before finally make his way to Chenle's room. He turned the knob before stepping inside. He sit at the edge of the bed next to Chenle. He caressed Chenle's hair with a sad smile.

"Sorry daddy forgot your birthday.. daddy promise daddy will buy you a gift tomorrow okay" Mark bent down and place a kiss on his son's forehead. As Mark spent his night staring at his son sleeping, Donghyuck spent his night crying on his bedroom. The reason he was crying because of the issue in their family. Mark lately had ignored him and start a new life with a new girlfriend. Their marriage life was in disarray. Mark and Donghyuck have been married for 7 years. And there is a secret Donghyuck kept from everyone especially from Mark. Mark rarely being at home during morning and return home at night. Because of that, Chenle keep begging Donghyuck to told Mark to go home. He missed his father so much.

When Donghyuck asked Mark to stay at home that early morning, Mark shouted at him and even slapped his face. Donghyuck remain quiet. He keep his head low not wanting to see the scary face of Mark when he was mad. Chenle heard his father yelling at his mother. He sniffled quietly at the corner. "Why do you always asking me to stay? Don't you know i am so tired to see your face after 7 years living with you!!!" Mark shouted at Donghyuck.

"Then, why don't you divorce me instead?!" Finally after being silence for so long, Donghyuck attempt to talk back. He glared back at Mark. Mark scoffed. "Okay then! Let us divorce" "But in one condition.." "What is it?" Donghyuck handed Mark a paper. Mark take it and read the paper. He scoffed again seeing the things he need to do that was written in the paper.

_1\. Love me the same way you used to when we were just get married._

_2\. I want you to still beside me even though you already wake up, u have to wait until i wake up._

_3\. Please don't go or call your girlfriend for a month before we divorce._

"So, you are saying this things i need to do is for a month?" Donghyuck respond with a small nod. "If you do all the things there, we can get divorce just like you want and you can get marry with your girlfriend" Donghyuck said. Mark smirked. "Such an easy task.. okay, deal. After a month, there will be no you and me" Mark left Donghyuck and immediately drove away to his girlfriend.

Donghyuck kneeled down as he cover his face with both of his hands. Chenle run toward Donghyuck and hug his mother.

Like what they have deal, when Mark woke up the next morning, he face Donghyuck that was still sleeping. He stared at the sight of Donghyuck sleeping in front him. Eyes still close, his cute button nose scrunhed whenever as he was in deep in his sleep and his lips parted a bit makes Mark's heart beat like it was used to be. 'Why do my heart beating this way? Did.. the feeling coming back again?' Unconsciously Mark caress Donghyuck's cheek. He remember the younger's cheek used to be chubby and he love to pinch and kiss it.

Mark did what Donghyuck want him to do. He sometimes acted lovely towards Donghyuck and showered him with kisses whenever he wanted to. Chenle was happy to see how lovely his parents is. He finally can see Donghyuck now smile so brightly defeating the sun. Days keep passing by, Mark and Donghyuck slowly fall in love to each other once again. Three days before the month end, Donghyuck want to make love with Mark. Mark obviously was so happy and granted his husband's wish. Mark show his love to Donghyuck that night. He even swear to himself that he will never going to leave Donghyuck anymore. He remind himself to give Donghyuck a gift on the last day of their deal. He wants to be with Donghyuck and Chenle together and rebuild their once broken family.

♧

Mark smile fondly as he place the gifts he bought for Donghyuck on the passenger seat. He drive safely to home with happy feelings. He cannot wait to surprise Donghyuck with the gifts and promise to his lover that he will never ever want to divorce again. Once Mark arrive at home, he was greeted by the silence in the house. He was a bit confuse. Usually, at this hour, Chenle and Donghyuck would be watching some cartoon show in the living room but today there is no sight of them there. He make his way to Chenle's bedroom. He saw no one but a sudden cry from his share bedroom with Donghyuck caught his attention.

"Chenle? Why was he crying?" He asked himself as he walk toward the bedroom while holding the bag of gifts. He open it slowly and saw Chenle sit next to Donghyuck that was laying on the bed. Chenle crying loud as he shaking his mother's shoulder.

"Mom.. wake up! Please.." Chenle pleaded. Mark was confuse and approach them. He saw how pale Donghyuck at the moment. The bag in his hold slipped down from his hands once he realised what was happening to his lover.

"Hyuckie babe.. nooo.." Mark sit next to Donghyuck and shaking Donghyuck's shoulder. He can see Donghyuck's chest going up and down so slow. Donghyuck open his eyes and smile weakly at Mark.

"H-Hyung.. l-love.. th-thank y-you" Donghyuck close his eyes completely as he let out the last breath. Mark shook his head in denying.

"Babyy!! Please wake up! No you cannot leave me like thiss!! Please.." Mark hugged Donghyuck's lifeless body as Chenle wailing out next to him.

_**To my beloved husband, Mark Lee. Hyung, i am so sorry i have to leave like this. And i am so sorry for not telling you about my condition. I was on my last stage of cancer when i asked you to stay with me for a month.. i am so happy and felt so loved during this one month. I am so grateful to have an amazing husband like you.. promise me you will take care of Chenle and give him more loves. I love you both so much that it hurts me when i have to leave both of my kovely person behind. Now you can marry with your girlfriend, right? There is no more me and you. You can have a happy life you wanted and i knew you will never be happy with me :) Take care hyung.. i love you so much and thank you for all the loves you have give to me.. may you found your happy ending life after i've gone ♡ Goodbye love ♡** _

Mark face palm while crying all his heart after reading the goodbye letter from Donghyuck. If he knew from start that Donghyuck was on the edge of his death, he surely give more love than he gave before. Now, his happiness had gone leaving him and Chenle in agony. He wish he get a chance to tell Domghyuck how much he love the younger and tell him that he will never ever replace him with another person.. How he wish he could tell Donghyuck but it was too late now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. i forgot to mention this.. actually i got this idea from watching a short drama in youtube.. i just inspired by it and i forgot already the name of the story😅✌🏻


End file.
